


Going Under

by wwspecial



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Slurs, Subspace, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwspecial/pseuds/wwspecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт Хаммел обращается к доктору Андерсону по поводу тревожащих его снов и в конечном итоге получает куда больше помощи, нежели мог изначально подумать. саб!Курт/дом!Блейн</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923154) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



> **Предупреждения[автора](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/):**  
>  Подробное описание снов об изнасиловании с мимолётным упоминанием гомофобных оскорблений (не между Куртом и Блейном) и, так сказать, поношения распущенности. Настоящего изнасилования в фике нет (лишь обсуждение), а взаимодействие между Куртом и Блейном чисто и строго природы Д/С.  
> Не ангст. Но обратите внимание на предупреждения.
> 
>  **Предупреждения переводчика:**  
>  Перевод также доступен на [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3644656)!

— Заканчивается он всегда одинаково, — тихо и смущённо ответил Курт, нервно сцепив между собой руки и уставившись в разделявший их с доктором Андерсоном стол. — Но вот начинается каждый раз иначе.

— Хорошо; тогда, как насчёт того, чтобы вы описали мне сейчас самый последний сон?

— Да, эм, конечно. Я, эм. Я был у себя в машине, на парковке какого-то молла или торгового центра — не помню. А он был просто каким-то левым мошенником. Ну, типа, бандит, не знаю. Ну, то есть, как. Белый. Лет двадцать, я думаю? Неразборчивая мешковатая одежда. То и дело кружил вокруг моей машины, насмехался надо мной, выплёвывал всякие колкости, тарабанил по стеклу, дёргал дверные ручки. Я не помню, что именно он мне говорил — я только помню, что я был до смерти напуган. Хотел, чтобы он оставил меня в покое. Не доверял прочности дверей и замков.

— То есть, страх был единственным, что вы испытывали? — поинтересовался доктор Андерсон.

Курт замолчал, почувствовав, как к щекам приливает румянец:

— Нет. Ещё присутствовало возбуждение. То есть, интерес. Знаете, когда бывает, вроде бы, страшно, но в то же время волнительно-интересно? Типа, как адреналин? — облизал Курт пересохшие губы. — Эм… И потом — ну, как всегда бывает во снах — я внезапно оказываюсь на улице в каком-то тёмном переулке. Нигде ни души, в воздухе влажность, кругом туман. Без понятия, как я туда попал. Заблудился, совсем один. И он меня находит. И преследует. Поблизости никого, и я понимаю, что мне от него никуда не деться. И так всегда, — Курт не переставал заламывать пальцы: левой рукой правые, правой рукой левые, — совершенно точно весь на нервах. — Эм… но дальше, как и во всех остальных снах, всё заканчивается одинаково.

— И как именно, Курт? — выражение лица доктора не выдавало ничего, кроме готовности внимательно выслушать.

— Он, эм, он меня обзывает. Вначале. Как только угодно: потаскун, шлюха, смазливое личико, педик. То есть, оскорблениями, которые задуманы как специально для меня, но также и никак ко мне не относящимися? И… и я слышал всё это и раньше, но… когда _он_ это говорит — в смысле, кричит, пока за мной гонится, — я… он заводит меня этим ровно настолько же, насколько пугает. И мне это непонятно, я не… По логике, меня это должно отвращать, и оно отвращает, но только частично, что ли?

— Всё хорошо. Вы здесь в полной безопасности. Главное — продолжайте со мной разговаривать, хорошо? Мне бы хотелось дослушать до конца.

— Как и во все другие разы, в конечном итоге он меня ловит. Это неизбежно. Мне никогда от него не сбежать. И… Это как-то даже обнадёживает? Само осознание. И когда он меня, наконец, схватывает, это словно облегчение. Как будто, я наконец могу перестать бороться — что, типа, что бы он со мной такого не сделал, это всё равно лучше, чем убегать, пока он меня догоняет, и я уже знаю, что мне от него не убежать, но всё равно куда-то бегу. Вот, и потом он… эм.

— Продолжайте, — призывающе кивнул доктор Андерсон.

— Он толкает меня так, что я оказываюсь на четвереньках. Оскорбляет меня. Смеётся над тем, как он-то знает, как сильно мне это понравится. Мол я в этом нуждаюсь, я это заслуживаю, и что это единственное, на что я вообще гожусь. Какая-то часть меня даже… в восторге от его слов. Я не знаю почему. Он не, эм… он не утруждает себя никакими нежностями или же… Не подготавливает меня, он просто берёт и… срывает с меня штаны и нижнее бельё. Затем расстёгивает свою ширинку, и у него уже… уже стоит, и я могу почувствовать его голой кожей, и… и я настолько же в отвращении, насколько возбуждён. Я прямо чувствую: тошнота вперемешку с трепетным волнением, моя кожа горит и одновременно покрывается мурашками. Он не надевает презерватив и это… заводит меня только ещё сильнее, и я без понятия почему. Кто знает, сколько бы у него могло быть болезней. Потом он на себя сплёвывает; один плевок — его слюна и мой пот — и я понимаю, что в жизни это было бы просто дико больно, но во сне этого вполне достаточно — даже более чем: как правило, я чувствую себя влажным. И затем он толкается, один толчок и… это всё: он не ждёт, чтобы проверить, а как там я, он просто начинает в меня бешено вбиваться. Руками он… одной рукой он хватает меня за волосы, а другой цепляется за плечо, и трахает — так, словно я какой-то неодушевлённый объект, созданный специально для его ублажения, — дыхание Курта сбилось, пока сам он неспокойно ёрзал на месте, не в силах поднять глаза. — Стоя вот так, на коленях, чувствуя, как моё тело содрогается от его жёстких толчков, — это по ощущением как… как будто меня накрывает долгожданное облегчение.

Когда продолжения так и не последовало, доктор Андерсон прекратил набрасывание на бумаге каких-то пометок и поднял взгляд обратно на Курта, выражением лица ничем не отличаясь от предыдущего:

— И на этом ваш сон кончается, или есть что-то ещё?

— Вчера он закончился здесь. Но обычно он… одно знание того, что он кончит в меня, без защиты, вот так просто, накрывает меня очередной волной паники и возбуждения. Я чувствую, как он потеет, тяжело дышит, вдалбливается в меня, и мне… отчего-то мне так хорошо. И я знаю, что ещё немного, и он кончит прямо внутрь меня, и я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что это неправильно, но я никак не могу это контролировать. В плане, вся суть этих снов как раз и заключается в том, что я в прямом смысле не в силах помешать ему делать то, что он делает, когда в реальности же меня бы ничто не остановило дать ему отпор — предпринять хоть что-либо. Но во сне такая перспектива даже не рассматривается. И когда… когда он в меня кончает, я… я и в ужасе, и в экстазе одновременно, и я чувствую себя так, словно… по окончанию я чувствую себя использованным и опустошённым, но в то же время как-то правильно, как будто… как будто он был прав насчёт меня? — Курта передёрнуло, и он опустил взгляд на свои руки, что покоились на коленях. — Мне нравится, когда он меня обзывает, мне нравится, как он толкает меня на колени, как не заботится о моём удовольствии — только о собственном — хотя я и так… получаю удовольствие от того, что он делает. Во сне всё это кажется абсолютно нормальным и безопасным, но не представляю, чтобы я стал терпеть — или, тем более, получать удовольствие от чего-либо подобного в реальной жизни.

— Он по окончанию когда-нибудь с вами остаётся? Или разговаривает?

Курт моргнул, выглядя искренне удивлённым: он никогда не задумывался об этом прежде.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Нет, на этом моменте я всегда просыпаюсь, а что? Это важно?

— Могло бы быть, — послужило ответом доктора, с которым он одарил Курта ободряющей улыбкой.

— Послушайте, со мной… Со мной что-то не так, да? В том смысле, что я распинаюсь уже полчаса, а вы так ничего и не сказали.

— Наш сеанс целиком и полностью посвящён вам, Курт, — объяснил доктор Андерсон, впиваясь взглядом больших карих глаз в глаза Курта. — Я лишь хочу предоставить вам достаточно времени для того, чтобы вы могли вспомнить всё в самых подробных деталях. — Поправив свою планшетку и ручку, он вновь одарил Курта взглядом: — Это всё, или у вас будут ещё какие-нибудь дополнения? Прежде чем наступит моя очередь немного поболтать?

— Эм, нет, да, это… это всё. В общих чертах.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся доктор. — Нет, Курт, отвечая на ваш вопрос, с вами нет ничего ненормального. То, через что вы проходите, называется фантазированием изнасилования без реального желания быть изнасилованным, что… на первый взгляд может показаться весьма странным — я не спорю, — особенно учитывая тот факт, что вы никогда не подвергались любого рода сексуального насилия прежде. Но, на самом деле, это весьма распространённое явление. Вы упомянули, что работаете… — заглянул он в свои листы, — редактором журнала мод? Наверняка, это стрессовая работа?

— Да уж, особенно в это время года, — подтвердил Курт.

— Вот. Получается, что вы работаете в постоянной суете и выматывающей среде, — затем он снова остановился, дабы повторно проверить свои пометки. — И, более того, занимаете административную должность, что требует много ответственности, — продолжил доктор, сцепив руки в замок и образовав указательными пальцами острый угол. — Подобные фантазии возникают, как правило, лишь как один из способов преодоления внутренней борьбы. Это ни в коем случае не означает, что вам бы хотелось быть изнасилованным — это говорит лишь о том, что вы бы хотели, чтобы кто-то другой временно взял контроль в свои руки, ибо необходимость держать всё под контролем целый день с утра до ночи самому вас просто-напросто выматывает. Подсознательное лишение возможности выбора в сопровождении с сексуальным удовлетворением (несмотря на то, что во сне вас насилуют, вы всё же получаете сексуальную разрядку) свидетельствуют о необходимости вашего организма снять стресс, отдавшись скрытому желанию, в котором на данный момент вы себе либо отказываете, либо не разрешаете насладиться в полной мере. Возможно, у вас не получается расслабляться по приходу домой? Быть может, вы не позволяете себе снять напряжение по выходным? Без конца проверяя почту, автоответчик, распоряжаясь подчинёнными и отчитываясь начальству? Постоянно беспокоитесь о работе и своём расписании, даже когда не обязаны?

Курт прикусил губу:

— Это… очень на меня похоже.

— Когда вы последний раз занимались сексом или же вступали в любого рода половую близость с другим человеком? — полюбопытствовал доктор.

— Давно, я бы сказал. В связи с весенним выпуском у меня совершенно не хватало времени на свидания.

Доктор Андерсон кивнул:

— Лично я бы посоветовал вам, Курт, выделить для себя свободное от работы время. Я не говорю об отпуске, потому что этот выбор лежит строго за вами, и далеко не каждый может просто взять и устроить себе каникулы. Но… возвращайтесь домой по окончанию рабочего дня вовремя. Отключайте телефоны и компьютер. Придумайте какие-нибудь занятия, сосредоточенные на уходе за собой. Горячая ванна. Сериал, который вы уже давно хотели досмотреть. Качественная еда. Быть может, посмотри́те какой-нибудь фильм или же проведите время с другом или родственником. Старайтесь, по мере возможности, отвлекаться от своей работы на как можно долгий промежуток времени. Побалуйте себя честно заслуженными, свободными от стресса часами.

— Никакого совета по поводу свиданий, док? — поддразнил Курт с улыбкой. Ему уже полегчало и неловкость немного отпустила, но он просто не мог удержаться и не подерзить. В конце концов, он всё ещё нервничал, а всем было прекрасно известно, что именно так Курт Хаммел себя вёл, когда нервничал.

Доктор Андерсон расплылся в ответной улыбке, и на долю секунды в его глазах блеснул не такой уж и безразличный огонёк:

— Это, боюсь, решать только вам. Хотя я должен признать, что идея звучит очень привлекательной, — устремил доктор взгляд в сторону, проводя языком по нижней губе. — Приходите ко мне через две недели, и, если ваше состояние никак не улучшится, мы подумаем насчёт того, чтобы прописать вам лёгкое снотворное. Следите за тем, какими способами вы расслабляетесь: какие из них помогают, а какие не очень; чтобы мы могли обсудить это с вами на следующем сеансе.

Курт закивал, чувствуя себя… лучше, но теперь — отчего-то взволнованно, что, как Курт понимал, было в порядке вещей и вполне ожидаемо:

— Хорошо. Спасибо вам, доктор Андерсон.

Улыбаясь, они пожали друг другу руки. И на этом его сеанс закончился.

*

Лечение творило чудеса; Курт прислушался к совету доктора Андерсона и нашёл для себя время, даже несмотря на неустойчивое супер-занятое рабочее расписание. Вследствие чего за несколько месяцев изматывающие сны об изнасиловании и противостоянии сами собой отошли на задний план. После этого Курту довелось встретиться с доктором ещё только пару-тройку раз — каждый последующий сеанс короче предыдущего — и, несмотря на то, что Курт успел слегка запасть на своего привлекательного и столь полезного ему терапевта, всё размеренно шло своим чередом и вскоре их совместное время естественно подошло к концу.

К началу летнего сезона Курт был снова в состоянии смотреть на свои проекты свежим взглядом, а голова его вновь была ясна. Даже если временами он частенько мечтал о докторе Андерсоне перед сном (когда идея для нового дизайна или же решение старой задачи никак не давали ему покоя), утопая в своей простейшей благодарности и далеко не «простейшей» симпатии.

Курт правда надеялся, что ему можно было простить его маленькие офисные докторские фантазии хотя бы по той причине, какое типичное они были клише: кожаная мебель, греющее и пропитанное мужской энергией тёмно-красное дерево, ясные карие глаза доктора Андерсона, его уложенные кудри и такая манящая улыбка. Идеальная мечта, которой всегда можно было предаться перед сладким сном или же во время скучного рабочего дня.

В чём Курт однажды и признался, напившись вместе с девчонками-коллегами, которые в ответ долго хихикали, затем долго его поддразнивали, заставив Курта раскраснеться и неоднократно закатить на них глаза, потому что он-то знал, что они всё понимали, но, тем не менее, просто не умели пропускать подобные признания без единого подкола.

— Позвал бы его на свидание, — сказала одна из них.

— Бож, как будто все на свете — геи. Если бы всё было так просто, — ответил он. — Да и подумай: я был его пациентом. Не трэш ли.

*

Одним пятничным вечером, когда на дворе стоял тёплый июнь, из всех караоке-баров в Нью-Йорке, Курт с друзьями решили завалиться в тот же самый, который, волею судьбы, выбрал со своими друзьями доктор Андерсон. Курт был уже навеселе, а доктор Андерсон как раз только закончил распевать во всё горло эмоциональную песню P!nk.

Будучи слегка подвыпившим, Курт выпалил сразу же, как только его узнал:

— О боже, это он.

Лишь спустя несколько не относившихся к его признанию реплик, один из друзей Курта, наконец, к нему обратился:

— Доктор?

На что Курт кивнул, перед тем как осознать, какую же большую он совершил ошибку, подтвердив сею информацию. Ведь прежде, чем он мог понять, что происходит, трое пар рук живо толкнули его к барной стойке, когда взгляд доктора Андерсона так во время метнулся вверх и встретился с его.

— Курт! — воскликнул тот радостно, расплывшись в широкой белоснежной улыбке. — Привет! Боже, вот это совпадение.

— Доктор Андерсон, осмелюсь предположить, — искристо улыбнулся Курт, пожимая с ним руки.

— Ой, ради бога, давай на «ты». Я ведь тебе больше не доктор.

На секунду воцарилась неловкость, пока Курт не подал баристе сигнал сделать Блейну рефил его напитка, после чего они живо вовлеклись в абсолютно обычную, нормальную беседу о самóм баре, о том, как они вдвоём когда-то мечтали стать артистами, и о том, как Курт поживал всё это время со дня их последнего сеанса.

Блейн был просто до тошноты очарователен.

К концу вечера они сидели так близко, что их колени оказались в буквальном смысле зажаты друг между другом, а локти едва не соприкасались на столешнице барной стойки. Курт хохотал так звонко и так долго, что бока его начало сводить, а Блейн, каким-то образом, сумел напиться даже похлеще Курта.

Всё было так легко, одурманивающе и размыто — настолько идеально, насколько могла быть нетрезвая беседа с практически чужим тебе человеком.

Подперев голову покоившейся на барной стойке рукой, Курт был на грани того, чтобы сморозить какую-нибудь глупость — как, например, попросить у Блейна его номер телефона или предложить ему спеть что-нибудь дуэтом, — как вдруг Блейн окинул взглядом дисплей своего мобильника и произнёс:

— О боже, как поздно. Прости, не хочу от тебя вот так сбегать, но я правда засиделся. Должен был поехать домой часа два назад.

Значит, его дома дожидался парень? Муж? Жена? Собака?

— Чёрт, извини, не хотел тебя задерживать, — теперь он чувствовал себя глупо: конечно, Блейну хотелось домой. Курт задержал его уже на добрые несколько часов, а Блейн навряд ли собирался так долго тусоваться с каким-то из своих бывших пациентов. — И нет нужды высылать мне чек: я готов поплатиться сейчас.

Блейн рассмеялся и, накинув на себя куртку, приземлил на барную стойку несколько купюр, более чем покрывавших все выпитые ими за сегодня напитки:

— Я бы не пошёл на столь крайние меры, Курт, — проговорил он, не переставая улыбаться.

— Увидимся тут, тогда, как-нибудь в другой раз? — спросил Курт неуверенно, из всех сил стараясь не выдавать через голос своей надежды. Он бы хотел сделать первый шаг, но не чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы взять вот так прямо и спросить. Он мог вполне себе заблуждаться по поводу их химии.

За этим последовала крайне непонятная минута сомнения: прекрасные глаза Блейна на секунду будто сфокусировались на чём-то вдали; но вскоре он, очевидно, собравшись духом и поборов некий внутренний конфликт, спохватился:

— Да, давай. А вообще, эм. Давай я, лучше, позвоню тебе заранее, чтобы мы с тобой выбрали песню, которая бы не опозорила нас окончательно на сцене? — предложил он, медленно и заманчиво расплываясь в улыбке.

— Отличная идея, — согласился Курт; облегчение было буквально написано у него на лице.

И так они обменялись номерами.

*

Задуманное ими караоке так и не состоялось, что Курт нашёл весьма ироничным. Зато состоялась уйма других вещей, таких как совместный обед, кофе, кино и походы на фермерский рынок. Они редко затрагивали тему их работы и совершенно обходили вопрос, являлись ли эти их вылазки свиданиями, но Курту и не хотелось торопить события и тот день, когда настанет время им об этом поговорить. Блейн просто был вежливым, а ещё не настолько уж его и старше, а ещё совершенно неприхотливым.

А ещё невероятно красивым. Вот это, как раз-таки, было очень сложно забыть.

В конце концов они-таки собрались своими двумя компаниями друзей для совместной пьяной тусовки, но Курт и Блейн, как всегда, под конец всё равно оказались где-то в собственном маленьком мирке, обсуждая свои интересы с размашистыми жестами и высоким звонким хохотом.

Друзья Курта один за другим знающе закатывали на него глаза, а Блейн от своих друзей то и дело получал тычки локтем.

Словно все кругом были куда более вовлечены в процесс построения их дружеских отношений, нежели они сами, о чём ни один, ни другой в упор не желали говорить. Они просто довольствовались шансом узнать друг друга поближе, поражаясь, как много у них на самом деле было общего, включая в себя тот факт, что они выросли совершенно неподалёку друг от друга и каким-то образом — несмотря на то, что соревновались друг против друга в разных хорах — умудрились так никогда и не познакомиться.

И это до тех пор, пока одним вечером Курт, провожая Блейна взглядом, пока тот уходил на танцпол к другому парню, не осознал, что, быть может, они были недостаточно ясны между собой насчёт своих ожиданий от их отношений.

Не то чтобы он рассматривал Блейна как свою собственность — это скорее, он как и _не_ свою собственность его не рассматривал. И созерцание того, как тот открыто пользовался предоставленной ему свободой, оставляло на душе Курта неприятный осадок, к которому тот готов не был.

Но это не всё.

Паренёк не представлял из себя ничего особенного. Но вот то, как крепко Блейн удерживал его за шею и всем телом в нём растворялся, кидало Курта в необъяснимый жар и посылало по телу непонятное желание. Из всех встречавшихся ему людей, Блейн, наверняка, был самым последним из тех, кого Курт бы мог счесть пугающим, но сам факт того, что всё тело Блейна, казалось бы, полностью контролировало тело партнёра всего лишь одной рукой на чужой шее, не могло не завораживать.

Когда в баре стало слишком душно, Курт прижал прохладный, запотевший стакан из-под своего коктейля к ключице, позволяя сформировавшимся на стекле капелькам и холодному глотку помочь ему освежиться. С пылающими щеками он не мог отвести взгляда от того, как тот высокий паренёк обмякал в руках Блейна, стекая по его телу и мягко утыкаясь ему коленкой между ног.

Танец не превращался в грязный, но и не оставался невинным, и к тому моменту, когда Блейн возвратился обратно к Курту, последний уже успел залпом осушить три стакана. Картина никак не покидала его головы: пальцы Блейна обхватывают шею другого парня и властно притягивают его к себе, не давая выбраться, никуда не отпуская, даже в мыслях не рассматривая такую перспективу — что-то, на что его партнёр уж больно охотно был согласен.

Курт тяжело сглотнул.

— Привет, прости, — первым делом сказал Блейн, промокая лицо и шею салфеткой, вытирая проступивший пот.

— Не, ничего, — отмахнулся Курт. — И он ничего, — добавил он о парне. — Узнал его номер?

Курт слышал, как собственный голос сковал холод, но было невозможно оставаться совершенно безразличным.

Блейн на это лишь рассмеялся, замотав головой; на щеках вспыхнул лёгкий румянец, несколько кудряшек выбились из-под его загеленных волос, спадая ему на лоб и попадая в глаза. Убирая освободившиеся пряди назад, Блейн, если и был в курсе ревности Курта, виду не подавал:

— Нет, я не… То есть, обычно, это настолько далеко, насколько я захожу.

— А, — ответил Курт не без скользнувшей в голосе нотки надежды.

— Да и, к тому же, — продолжил Блейн, теперь в растерянности, — я провёл с тобой весь вечер, а мы так ни разу и не потанцевали. Какой я после этого джентльмен? Я должен был пригласить в первую очередь тебя.

— О нет, я не танцую, как правило, — спохватился Курт, воодушевившись и, себе на зло, польщённый.

— По какой-нибудь конкретной причине?

— Все здесь слишком любят распускать руки, — объяснил он. — Не то, что мне нужно.

— Так значит, мы с тобой заодно, — заключил Блейн, широко улыбаясь.

— Похоже на то.

— В таком случае, Курт, не окажите ли вы мне честь потанцевать со мною, не распуская рук? — предложил он, хитровато, но от этого не менее очаровательно, хлопая ресницами.

Курт, расхохотавшись, согласно схватил его протянутую руку.

*

И впоследствии Курт покончил с поисками каких-либо между ними знаков, намекавших бы на то, что их отношения могли перерасти во что-то большее. Он не чувствовал такой надобности, так как и без того получал от их дружбы то нежное, заботливое взаимодействие, которое всегда искал в отношениях с бойфрендом: без всего этого грязного нарушения сексуальных границ и абсурдных неловкостей наутро после наготы.

Курту никогда не везло в сексуальных отношениях: лучшие его разы все были формальными и на скорую руку, а худшие — оставляли его отчасти неудовлетворённым и, без сомнений, грязным. Тот, кто сказал, что секс между двумя мужчинами легче, ибо они могут просто переспать да разойтись каждый своей дорогой, был гнусным и бессовестным лжецом. Для Курта это никогда не было ни проще, ни легче, и уж точно — далеко от идеала. Курт честно не понимал, что люди в этом находили, и порой он даже задумывался, что, быть может, это с ним было что-то не так.

Уже все друзья начали на него косо поглядывать из-за того, что Курт всё ещё не воспользовался шансом да не прыгнул в постель к своему доктору, но между ними никогда не было ничего большего, и все это прекрасно знали. И несмотря на то что Блейн являлся, по сути, единственным, кто был посвящён в его самый страшный, постыдный секрет — что несказанно могло бы облегчить их сближение, — они ни разу его не обсуждали. Они с Блейном не поднимали ни единой темы, которая бы всплывала в течение его сеансов, за что Курт был ему бесконечно благодарен. Уж лучше, на взгляд Курта, они бы оставили это позади, нежели воспользовались этим как способом построить интимные отношения.

Иногда Курт начал ловить себя на мысли, что порой даже забывал о том, что Блейн и доктор Андерсон — один и тот же человек. Весьма странная деталь для пренебрежения, но это помогало процветать их дружбе — так с какой бы стати Курту жаловаться?

*

Блейн не удосужился поставить Курта в известность о своём наступившем Дне Рождения вплоть до самого его окончания, за что впоследствии получил от негодовавшего друга нескончаемую нотацию — пока последний всё-таки не сдался и не согласился на ужин в их любимом венгерском ресторанчике.

Закончив свой вечер несколькими бутылками вина, они, вывалившись наружу из ресторана как раз под самое его закрытие, неустойчиво пошатываясь и используя друг друга как опору, начали во всю горланить песни, наверняка пробуждая каждого мирного жителя в соседних домах.

Они не прекращали свои вопли до ближайшего оживлённого перекрёстка, где Блейн, прижав Курта к себе за талию и тесно уткнувшись ему лицом в шею, слепо словил им такси.

Так как квартира Курта находилась ближе, его подбросили первым, а он был настолько пьян, что даже с трудом осознавал, как Блейн, в буквальном смысле, к нему лип. Аккуратно выпутавшись из его цепкой хватки, Курт ласково очертил ладонями его лицо и непослушные кудряшки в попытке привести Блейна в подобие порядка — что выглядело скорее по-отцовски, нежели как-либо ещё, — на что Блейн захихикал и стал покусывать его заботливые пальцы:

— Это было даже круче моей главной вечеринки, — признался он.

— Да?

— Одни доктринёры, — объяснил Блейн, снова цепляясь за руки друга.

— Солнце?

— Áу?

— Мне пора выходить.

Блейн снова захихикал. Таксист мозолил их взглядом через зеркало заднего вида.

— Оки. Люблю тебя. Ты лучший. Споки-ноки.

Курт захохотал, умилённо качая головой и отступая спиной вперёд на бордюр:

— Сладких снов, именинник.

*

Примерно через час у Курта зазвонил телефон, что ему категорически не понравилось сразу по двум причинам: первая — он только собирался, наконец-то, отключиться после абсолютно на ощупь принятого душа, и вторая — не было никаких больше поводов звонить ему в такое время, кроме как если кто-либо умер или же попал в тюрьму. И, зная его семью и компанию друзей, оба варианты имели одинаково большую вероятность.

Или же если кто-то всё ещё был навеселе и его не хотел отпускать праздничный дух, подумал Курт, заглянув в телефон и столкнувшись первым же делом с высветившемся лицом Блейна. Курт ужасно устал. Он мысленно надеялся, что их разговор не затянется, как бы сильно он Блейна не обожал. Откинувшись на кровать, Курт ответил на звонок:

— Твой звёздный час истёк, любимый, — протянул он нараспев. — Папочке пора спатьки. Хорошо?

— Не надо было отпускать тебя домой, — прозвучал слегка смазанный голос Блейна.

О боги. Он, у нас, что, пьяный ворчун? И это — лишь один из многих предстоящих на каждый такой праздник ночных звонков? А что его ждёт в новогоднюю ночь — полный провал?

— Я в порядке, — ответил Курт; голос его — полнейшая катастрофа. — То есть, как: чувствую себя, словно разогретое вчерашнее жаркóе, а так в порядке. Тебе бы не помешал сон. Я был на полпути туда. Уверен, это будет божественно.

— Я не хотел отпускать тебя домой, — не унимался Блейн, и Курт впервые с начала их разговора заметил, что голос у него был абсолютно мрачный, гладкий, греховный и полон неясных запинок.

— Блейн? Всё хорошо? Хочешь, чтобы я… набрал кому-нибудь, или..?

— Курт, ты когда-нибудь просто… даёшь другим о себе позаботиться? Весь такой сдержанный. Всегда собранный, подготовленный, неприступный, безупречный, и даже… даже когда ты веселишься, никогда не позволяешь себе расслабиться.

Курт яростно вспыхнул румянцем, а пульс его резко подскочил к горлу, бешено колотясь от негодования и унижения. На такое он, совершенно точно, сегодня не подписывался, и ничего не мог поделать со своей закипающей злостью как защитной реакцией на сказанные Блейном слова.

Он никому не позволял с собой так разговаривать, каким бы очаровательным этот кто-то не был.

— На что ты намекаешь? — потребовал Курт, даже не стараясь скрыть в голосе своих эмоций.

— Иногда мне так хочется заглянуть к тебе в голову и понять, что там происходит, — низко и пугающе прорычал Блейн.

Краска сбежала вниз по задней части его шеи. Курт был в абсолютной растерянности, что на такое отвечать. Он понятия не имел, к чему это всё вело, и именно это его больше всего волновало.

— Запрещается затрагивать наши сеансы, — продолжил, тем временем, Блейн, не обращая ни на что вокруг себя внимания. — Но такое чувство, будто это единственная часть тебя, которую я действительно понимаю. Та часть, которая так сильно нуждалась в разрядке, что тебе начало сниться, как тебя принуждают…

Курт прикусил губу. Он не был готов об этом разговаривать. Не таким образом, и, быть может, и вовсе никогда.

Ему было стыдно признаться, что, несмотря на то, что сны об изнасиловании его больше на постоянной основе не терзали, оставшиеся от них воспоминания было единственным, что раз за разом успешно помогало ему доводить себя до конца, и Курт до сих пор не мог найти тому точное объяснение.

Голос Блейна стал ещё более на грани, дыхание окончательно сбилось в рваные вдохи и выдохи, разрывая динамик телефона вместе с побочным шумом на заднем плане.

— Я не… высмеиваю тебя, — затих Блейн на долю секунды, и Курт услышал в трубке шорох. — Я… Ты сводишь меня с ума. Твоё тело. Твой ум. Твоя душа.

О боже. О господи.

— Блейн, — набрал Курт в лёгкие воздух, отчаянно пытаясь определиться с наиболее эффективным способом это остановить, прежде чем всё зайдёт слишком далеко. — Ты пьян. Что бы ты… сейчас не чувствовал, это не самое подходящее время это обсуждать.

— Не только это, — ответил Блейн и в самом деле пропустил один сладкий стон, прежде чем продолжить: — Малыш, ты не представляешь… с самой первой сессии… Я еле продержался. Чувствовал себя так ужасно. Ты не представляешь, как сильно я… Я едва ли не отказался.

— Ты… ты сейчас о чём? — страх скрутил живот Курта в узел: одно дело — пьяные признания в симпатии — даже привязанности — это он ещё мог пережить, но вот всё вышеперечисленное в придачу с обсуждением обстоятельств, при которых они познакомились, его малость напрягало.

— Мне понравилось, Курт, — жалобно выдохнул Блейн. — Одна мысль о том, как ты позволяешь кому-то пихнуть себя на колени и овладеть тобой, меня завела. Одна мысль о том, как всё твоё самообладание, вся твоя уверенность и твой панцирь разбиваются вдребезги кем-то, кто заставляет тебя это принять. Получение того, что тебе так необходимо, пускай даже замаскированное под придуманное твоим собственным подсознанием изнасилование, я… я еле продержался до того, как ты уйдёшь; дрочил под столом, даже не расстёгивая штанов — не кончал так сильно годами.

До Курта потихоньку начало доходить, что его всего трясло. Вновь переживать ту фантазию отныне его уже не отвращало: в конце концов, его мозг сам создавал подобные образы, и не вследствие какой-либо пережитой им травмы или же настоящего изнасилования — а просто как крик его подсознания о помощи и необходимости снять в жизни Курта стресс. Блейн посоветовал ему взять господство над своей повседневной жизнью и получше о себе заботиться. Это был замечательный урок. Он помог ему во многом.

Но не во всём: с тех пор Курт дрочил именно на воспоминания от тех фантазий — этого он отрицать не мог.

— Ты… ты что… Блейн, прямо сейчас? — у него даже язык не поворачивался спросить прямо: настолько он был ошеломлён.

— Прости, — выдохнул Блейн, глотая ртом воздух; и да, прямо сейчас: Курт теперь мог отчётливо слышать ритмичное шуршание.

О господи.

— Я хотел — не такого: я бы никогда тебе такого не пожелал; — я… я хотел… стереть это у тебя из памяти, переименовать, открыть в другом свете, я… — Блейн затих на довольно долгое время, после чего вновь разбавил жарко накалённую тишину своим жалостливым хныканьем: — Хотел показать это тебе как восстановление собственного контроля, стоит только довериться кому-то другому возвратить тебя туда, где даже фантазии об изнасиловании могли бы сделать тебя… сильнее. И дать понять, что смысл никогда не был в самом насилии; что часть тебя, которая этого желала, ничем не больнее и не постыднее твоих других аспектов; что нет ничего страшного — нуждаться в контроле; что оно не обязательно должно быть против воли, не обязано тебя ранить или прогнуть или испортить: наоборот, оно может быть… принятием себя настоящего посредством подчинения. Это может быть нежно. Это может быть всем. Я так сильно хотел стать этим человеком — Курт, так сильно, что это причиняло боль.

Оставшийся здравый рассудок Курта превратился в сплошной пульсирующий стояк. Но несмотря на то, что под тканью трусов он мучительно окаменел, а под тёплым одеялом, тяжело дыша, сгорал от жары, все эти ощущения, казалось бы, блекло отходили на второй план, и были, скорее уж, порождены ничем иным, как тем фактом, что Блейн мастурбировал прямо на том конце провода. На первом же плане Курт ощущал полное онемение и потрясение от того, какой информацией сказанный Блейн продолжал его бесстыдно снабжать; а также искренний восторг от очевидного открытия, что, оказывается, всё это время между ними было намного больше, чем Курт позволял себе допускать.

Внезапно вся их дружба почувствовалась всего лишь прологом к тому, чем они занимались сейчас. И самое страшное заключалось в том, что вся ситуация ни разу не ощущалась неправильно. Напротив: всё, словно, как нельзя шло по задуманному плану.

— Я не… то есть, я понимаю, о чём ты, но я не… Что, теперь, прикажешь мне делать? — Курт был способен справиться со многими проблемами, но вот незнание как поступить выбивало у него из лёгких весь дух.

За этим последовала долгая пауза, после которой Блейн шумно выдохнул:

— Если ты спросишь у меня это сейчас…

Факт того, что разговор был телефонным, придал Курту смелости. Если бы ему что-то по какой-либо причине не понравилось, он всегда мог просто взять и повесить трубку.

— Скажи, — попросил Курт, закрывая глаза и устраиваясь бёдрами на кровати поудобнее. Интерес наконец-то перевесил страх, в результате чего увеличилось внимание, уделяемое его собственной наболевшей эрекции. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне делать.

— О боже, — выдавил, задыхаясь, Блейн. — Расскажи мне всё, о чём умолчал тогда, у меня в офисе, описывая свои сны. Мелочи, которых постыдился. Я хочу знать.

Курт сделал рваный вдох.

Чувство, пробравшее его тело с ног до головы, напрочь лишило его кислорода. Блейн был прав: была уйма постыдных деталей, которые ему приходилось опускать или же описывать лишь вкратце, однако о самом унизительном факте насчёт его фантазий он никогда даже близко не заикался:

— Секс в этих снах — сфантазированное мной изнасилование… — исправился Курт, снова вбирая воздух и лишь единожды взметая бёдрами вверх, прежде чем настойчиво призывая себя лежать смирно. Головка его члена начала истекать естественной смазкой, оставляя на нижнем белье мокрый след. — Это лучший секс в мой жизни, — заслезились у Курта глаза. — Я не девственник, но не думаю, что секс с любым другим человеком когда-либо доставлял мне столько же удовольствия, сколько мастурбация на эти фантазии.

— О боже мой, солнышко, — всхлипнул Блейн. — Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке.

— Блейн, — жалостливо хныкнул в ответ Курт, чувствуя, как бешено пульсирует член, приткнувшись к животу. — Что мы делаем?

— Расскажи ещё.

— Я… мне нравился страх от того, как меня преследуют против моей воли. Потому что, думаю, в глубине души я всегда знал, что это не было на самом деле… против моей воли. Я мог просто… Иллюзия была достаточно сильна и правдоподобна, чтобы на секунду стать реальностью. И мне нравилось: благодаря ей я чувствовал защищённость. И мне нравилось, как грязно и использовано я чувствовал себя от его насмешек, потому что все они вели к тому, чтобы мной завладели, и я ужасно, так ужасно этого хотел… все эти мерзости, — я кончал на них, кончал как обезумевший…

— Не переставай. Курт. Прошу…

Он сгорал от желания к себе прикоснуться, но что-то в голосе Блейна его воздерживало:

— Всё, чего я хотел во сне, это чтобы он оттрахал меня до самой боли. Чтобы заставил почувствовать, лишив меня необходимости постоянно пытаться из себя что-то выдавить. Потому что… я не думаю, что я умел чувствовать. Умел позволить себе. Впустить кого-то. Довериться настолько, чтобы дать ему проделать такое с моим телом. Я просто хотел. Его член во мне. Его сперму. Его хватку на моей коже. Он бы ни за что не дал мне сбежать. Не оставил бы мне выхода кроме как наслаждаться. И я мог, мог наслаждаться, потому что он не оставил мне сил на сопротивление, — тяжело дышал Курт, облизывая до невозможности пересохшие губы и будучи уже не в состоянии перестать толкаться бёдрами в пустой воздух, обеспечивая своему члену долгожданное трение о ткань нижнего белья. — Блейн. Блейн, я умираю.

— Так тобой горжусь, что рассказываешь мне всё это, — ответил ему Блейн, на слух прозвучав намного трезвее, нежели двадцатью минутами ранее. — Так чертовски тобой горжусь, что так мне доверяешь.

Похвала заставила его член пульсировать ещё сильнее, и Курт жалобно заскулил, чувствуя, как увеличивается в размерах влажное пятно на трусах:

— Страшно. Мне… Немного… Никогда не делал ничего подобного.

— Я рядом, — прошептал Блейн.

— Любой ценой я хотел, чтобы он меня отымел, — продолжил Курт, теперь уже лихорадочно извиваясь на постели: кожа пылала жаром, а учащённый пульс стоял в ушах. — Каждый день почти всё, чем я занимаюсь, это сплошные разговоры, и хотя бы раз я хотел, чтобы всю работу за меня сделало моё тело. И я хотел, чтобы кто-то догадался об этом без моих подсказок: почему я никогда толком во снах и не разговариваю. Иногда хнычу и умоляю его остановиться, но чаще всего просто плачу и никогда не могу понять, от страха то или от облегчения, или же и от того, и от другого.

— Такой молодец, такой у меня молодчина, — бормотал, задыхаясь, Блейн. Курт понимал, что тот был на грани.

— Прошу, — взмолился Курт. — Пожалуйста, хочу до себя дотронуться.

— О боже, ты что, не…

— Н-нет, я не… ты не говорил.

— Боже, — отчаянно всхлипнул Блейн, и Курт услышал, как тот потерял остатки последнего самообладания и контроля при одном лишь осознании, что Курт покорно его дожидался, даже не получая на то подобных указаний. Когда всё улеглось и Блейн, пытаясь отдышаться, жадно глотал ртом воздух, Курт несмело скользнул рукой вниз по животу:

— Блейн?

— Просто идеален, — послышался шёпот. — Хочу, чтобы ты у меня кончил, малыш: обхвати себя рукой между ног, всё хорошо. Не задумывайся — просто обхвати. Теперь каждый последующий раз, когда будешь мастурбировать на эту фантазию, я хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне и чтобы помнил мой голос, хорошо?

С разрешением всё мгновенно обрело ясность; Курт, вытягивая ноги на простынях пошире, обвил пальцами свою окаменелую эрекцию и, не прошло и пары долгожданных толчков, как он блаженно излился себе на руку, наскоро войдя в себя перед этим одним пальцем. На уме в этот момент у Курта не было ничего, кроме запечатлённого в памяти оргазма Блейна, а перед глазами от нахлынувшего облегчения яростно замелькали фейерверки.

На десять секунд Курт потерял сознание, а когда спустился на землю, Блейн шептал ему на ухо всякие бессмысленные вещи.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Курт, не будучи уверенным касательно самогó вопроса, но будучи абсолютно уверенным насчёт своего состояния. — Всё хорошо, я… в порядке.

— Я побуду с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не заснёшь — просто, приложи телефон к уху, хорошо?

Выполнить просьбу не составило Курту никакого труда, так как он уже находился в полудрёме, трепетно смыкая отяжелевшие веки.

Курт сладко провалился в сон под напеваемую Блейном колыбельную, и впервые за долгое время ему так ничего и не приснилось.

*

На следующее утро Курт проснулся с неприятным кожным зудом от засохшей за ночь спермы да с практически в конец разряженным телефоном, валявшемся на подушке рядом с щекой.

Честно сказать, он даже терялся, что именно ему стоило винить во всём произошедшем между ними с Блейном — вино или похмелье, — но в такие моменты был благодарен небесам за то что не верил в рабочие субботы, ибо большую часть своего утра благополучно провёл попивая крепкий чёрный кофе, игнорируя смс-ки друзей и отмокая на самом дне горячей ванны — всё до тех пор, пока не почувствовал себя чем-то хотя бы отдалённо напоминающим живого человека.

Курт понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать.

Что, если Блейн напрочь забыл их разговор? Хуже: что, если он всё запомнил?

Курт даже затруднялся дать их вчерашнему взаимодействию точное название: не сказать, что оно было чисто сексуального характера, но и не сказать, что простым обменом власти. Как будто бы и то, и другое одновременно, но в то же время — ничего вовсе, и при свете дня Курт был в самой настоящей растерянности.

Малость размявшись, Курт снова принял душ, после чего устроил себе марафон нескольких серий «House Hunters»; и ровно когда он уж было собирался прошвырнуться по бутикам с целью безобидно поглазеть на витрины, в дверь раздался стук.

На пороге стоял Блейн, одетый в брюки, белую рубашку и галстук, на вид выглядя так, словно подорвался ни свет ни заря, только чтобы узнать, что Земля официально была провозглашена плоской.

— Мы перепутали в такси шарфы, — было первым, что сказал он с лёгким румянцем на щеках.

Курт, сам одетый в одни лишь трусы да футболку и со взрывом макаронной фабрики на голове, сделал вдох. И выдох.

— Привет.

Оба продолжили безотрывно впитывать друг друга взглядом, пока атмосфера мгновенно накалилась.

Блейн, пробежавшись глазами по наряду Курта (правильнее сказать, его отсутствию), наконец остановил взгляд на его вспыхнувшем лице:

— Мне не приснилось.

Курт попытался одновременно поджать губы и растянуть их в улыбке:

— Нет. Нет, тебе не приснилось.

Закрыв глаза, Блейн сделал рваный вздох:

— Курт, если я… если это стоило мне твоей дружбы…

И это было просто слишком.

Внутри Курта что-то словно с цепи сорвалось. Сократив между ними расстояние, он обхватил челюсть Блейна ладонями и впился в его губы своими, глотая шокированный выдох, успевший приглушенно слететь из уст брюнета.

Промычав в поцелуй, Блейн обвил руками спину Курта и надавил ему на лопатки, охотно утаскивая его в плен своих объятий. Несмотря на преимущество со стороны Курта в росте, рядом с Блейном он чувствовал себя как никогда крохотным. Стоило поцелую затянуться слишком долго, Курта бросило в самую настоящую дрожь, и, резко оторвавшись от губ Блейна со звонким чмоком, он трепетно сомкнул веки:

— Я не понимаю, не всё, я… — сбивчиво проговорил Курт, тяжело дыша Блейну в его всё ещё не сомкнутый, влажный, тёплый рот. — Но я хочу тебя. Хотел с того самого дня, когда ты намеренно не стал давать мне советов по свиданиям.

Блейн расхохотался, потрясённый и всё ещё слегка охмелённый:

— Господи, я тоже. Вчера… вчерашняя ночь… тебе понравилась? То, что ты хотел?

— Нуждался, — моментально исправил Курт. — То, в чём я нуждался.

— У меня сегодня свободен сеанс на 13:00, — сказал Блейн, цепляясь за талию Курта как за спасательный круг. — Заглянешь?

Залившись румянцем, Курт согласился.

*

Несмотря на то, что Курт уже давно не был там пациентом, да и консультация Блейна в любом случае проходила строго конфиденциально, это не отменяло чувства некой неловкости, с которым Курт миновал ресепшиониста, когда у той как раз с его приходом закончилась смена. Он не знал, чего сам ожидал, но внутри кабинета Блейна с их последнего сеанса ничего не изменилось: всё тот же стол, диван, те же стулья, растения, книги, дипломы — всё по-прежнему.

Сам Блейн, одетый в то же, что и утром, — только теперь с закатанными по локти рукавами и более свободными от геля волосами (влажность — жестокая штука, им ли обоим не знать) — опирался задом на край своего тёмного стола.

Курт понятия не имел, какие действия ожидались от него в подобных ситуациях, и, честно сказать, до жути боялся, что Блейн попросит его сделать что-нибудь нелепое — как, скажем, упасть на колени, снять с себя всю одежду и обращаться к нему на «Господин», — к чему Курт на данный момент готов совершенно не был.

Тем временем, они продолжали обездвижено стоять на месте, пожирая друг друга глазами — так, словно разделявшее их расстояние было единственным, что сдерживало их от того, чтобы наброситься друг на друга прямо там и сейчас. Одного лишь созерцания Блейна было достаточно, чтобы тело Курта начало ломить в жажде большего контакта.

— Я помню каждое произнесённое мною вчера слово, — подал, наконец, голос Блейн. — Хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

— Я тоже, — ответил Курт, прозвучав для собственных ушей чересчур пискляво, сразу же прочистив горло и неловко сцепив перед собой руки.

Блейн продолжил буравить его взглядом:

— Я хотел тебя так долго. И не только в том смысле, в котором я овладел тобой вчера. Я… я обожаю в тебе всё, Курт, — сделал он шаг навстречу. — Я боялся, что из-за наших с тобой сеансов я никогда не смогу тебе признаться… думал, что ты будешь настолько отвращён, что больше не захочешь со мной разговаривать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы…

Курт молча впился зубами в губу в попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу крик. Блейн был так ужасно неправ, что это практически причиняло боль.

И чем больше он говорил, тем менее уравновешенно Курт себя ощущал: словно все эти слова были сейчас неважны, не нужны; и от стремительно возраставшего между ними напряжения Курту хотелось не то заорать, не то запеть, не то присесть и зажмурить глаза, прежде чем он успел бы поддаться любому из подобных импульсов. Курт не хотел обсуждать это таким образом, и не из нежелания разговаривать на эту тему, а из необходимости в другом подходе к ней.

— Не надо, — прервал он, в конце концов, Блейна, приподняв руку. — Я не… нам не обязательно об этом говорить. Я думаю… Я думаю, что мы с тобой прекрасно друг друга поняли. По крайне мере, на пока что.

Блейн кивнул и, ни на секунду не разрывая их зрительного контакта, двинулся бережно вжать Курта в дверь, вовлекая его в долгожданный поцелуй:

— Боже мой, Курт, я просто хочу… так много всего, — воссоединил Блейн их губы, целуя Курта снова, и снова, и снова, извлекая из его рта сладкие томные вздохи и аккуратно поднимая его руки за запястья, прижимая их к двери у шатена над головой.

Заскулив, Курт жадно разинул рот. Твёрдо сомкнутые на его запястьях блейновские пальцы отозвались у него в паху так, словно Блейн прошёлся ему рукой непосредственно по члену. Курту ещё никогда не доводилось испытывать столь моментального отклика от одной лишь прелюдии, осознание чего поразило его самогó.

Поцелуи не прекращались до тех пор, пока у них не закончился кислород, и Курт не отстранился, позволяя Блейну проложить обжигающую дорожку скользящих поцелуев вниз по шее. Брюнет ни на секунду не выпускал из своего крепкого захвата его запястий. Совсем скоро Курту стало жарко под слоями одежды, и он начал периодически извиваться, без конца закатывая глаза.

Никогда в его жизни обычные поцелуи не оказывали на него такого эффекта.

Когда Блейн возвратился наверх, смазано целуя и беспорядочно тычась ему носом под ушком, Курт выдохнул одно-единственное слово прежде, чем успел сдержаться:

— Прошу.

— Ты уверен? Я не хочу спешить…

— Пока мы не… сделаем это, я не смогу думать ни о чём другом. Мне нужно узнать тебя такого, ты мне нужен, прямо сейчас, а потом, потом мы уже сможем…

Блейн, жадно глотая ртом воздух, чуть сильнее навалился на Курта, настойчивее вжав его своим телом в дверь:

— Т-ш-ш, я понял. Как..?

— На диване, — ответил ему Курт, устремив взгляд на кожаный диван, в котором столь многим поделился в своё время с доктором Андерсоном. — И не… Я не хочу, чтобы ты аккуратничал со мной или медлил.

— Знаю, — отозвался Блейн резким голосом. — Коленями — на диван, руками — на спинку.

Курта накрыла стая мурашек. Пока он, всё ещё полностью одетый, покорно усаживался ватными коленками на пружинистые кожаные подушки дивана, его беспрестанно пробирала дрожь. Если всё пойдёт именно так, как ему того хотелось — так, как он признался ранее Блейну, — им не придётся много разговаривать. У Курта закружилась голова; с выполнением приказа всё его тело начало вибрировать, и настолько легко давшееся ему фокусирование ощущалось просто восхитительно. Чем-то напоминало состояние опьянения, но не совсем.

— Закрой глаза, — прозвучал голос Блейна с другого конца комнаты. — И не убирай рук со спинки. Молодец.

Затем послышался шорох и скрип кожаного дивана, что прогнулся под коленями Блейна, когда тот занял аналогичную позицию позади Курта. Услышав, как Блейн стал расстёгивать свой ремень, и как продолжал поскрипывать под ними диван, Курт судорожно вдохнул запах кожаной обивки — пока позади не раздался звук резко проехавшейся собачки по молнии на блейновской ширинке.

Боже милостивый, от одного ощущения исходившего сзади от Блейна тепла и непоколебимости — вдобавок к Курта собственной одежде, что так туго и приятно обтягивала ему сейчас спину и бёдра, — Курта просто неистово колотило. А это Блейн его ещё даже пальцем не трогал.

— Пожалуйста, — едва слышно шепнул Курт.

Цепкими пальцами Блейн резко сорвал с Курта штаны. Курт взвыл.

— Уже истекаешь по мне? — ответом послужил безмолвный кивок. — Хороший мальчик. Если я сделаю что-то, что тебе не понравится, хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне «красный». Сбавить темп — «жёлтый». Если не сможешь разговаривать, похлопай мне три раза по руке. Договорились? — Курт снова кивнул. — После этого я не стану требовать с тебя никаких действий и никаких слов, если ты сам меня об этом не попросишь, — оставил он ласковый поцелуй на задней части его шеи, через который Курт смог почувствовать свою собственную неконтролируемую дрожь.

Курт был возбуждён просто до чёртиков и уже сомневался, что имел раньше понятие, что вообще такое возбуждение.

Блейн приспустил собственные штаны вместе с нижним бельём, положив конец всем нежностям. Смазав себе эрекцию, Блейн двинулся ниже, размазывая лубрикант между половинок оголённой и ожидающей его задницы Курта, но не предлагая ему ничего больше: следующее, что Курт почувствовал, это вслепую нашедшую и прижавшуюся к его входу головку Блейна и крепкое кольцо обернувшихся вокруг его талии рук.

Боже. О боги. Ощущалось настолько идеально — наконец получить это: ничего кроме плотно вжавшегося, в любую секунду норовившего войти в него члена, и никакой добавочной стимуляции его собственной эрекции, никаких поцелуев — лишь каменная, полная желания и нужды мужская плоть, нетерпеливо вжатая меж его половинок.

Ему не нужно было ничего говорить. Не нужно было симулировать стоны удовольствия, дабы поощрять старания своего партнёра. Не нужно было показывать ни возбуждения, ни одобрения: единственное, что от него на данный момент требовалось, — это позволить Блейну собой овладеть и находить удовольствие во всём, чем тот посчитает нужным его наградить. Это всё, в чём Курт всегда так отчаянно нуждался, но о чём никогда не знал как попросить.

Заставляя подождать Курта ещё немного, Блейн лениво навёрстывал спрятанной за презервативом головкой вокруг его скользкого входа круги, стараясь обильно размазать смазку. Давление его члена ощущалось прекрасно, но именно по той причине, как сильно Курт предвкушал дальнейшее.

И вдруг он почувствовал, как что-то внутри него сломалось:

— Трахни меня.

— Трахну так жёстко, — ответил Блейн, прижимаясь вплотную к колечку его тугих мышц.

— Умоляю.

— До потемнения в глазах, — пообещал Блейн, долгожданно толкаясь, не встречая никакого сопротивления и заходя в Курта до самого конца. Скользнув ладонями поверх рук шатена, он накрыл его пальцы своими, усиливая его хватку на спинке дивана, тем временем выходя из его тела, но только чтобы толкнуться обратно с удвоенной силой.

Курт всхлипнул, размеренно выдыхая и стараясь расслабиться по мере вторжения. Было больно. Было замечательно. Курту хотелось, чтобы ни первое, ни второе ощущение никогда не заканчивалось. Не открывая глаз, он позволил чувству освобождающей заботы заполнить всю его грудную клетку, не смея шевельнуться, пока Блейн ритмично входил в него под томный и глубокий стук Курта собственного сердца. Поначалу ощущение открытости нараспашку показалось ему странным, слегка некомфортным, затем оно переросло в тёплое и наполняющее, а после — и в окончательно приятное: минута за минутой Блейн убаюкивающе толкался в самую его глубь и утыкался в заветное местечко, посылая по телу Курта волны неистового удовольствия.

По ощущением это можно было сравнить с падением в самую мягкую и манящую постель на свете. Тихонько вздыхая, Курт закатывал глаза, пока Блейн продолжал в него вбиваться, задавая своим телом этой своеобразной колыбельной темп. Курту же не составило никакого труда податливо подстроиться под предложенный ритм: он напрочь утратил чувство веса или какого-либо якоря, пока все тревожащие его страхи и сомнения растворялись в этом прекрасном тумане. Никогда в своей жизни Курту не доводилось ощущать ничего подобного, но в то же время это было как долгожданное возвращение домой после долгого отсутствия.

Ощущалось так правильно. Так идеально.

Пальцы Блейна переплелись с его. Курт знал, что Блейн мог ощущать изменения в сопротивлении его тела: Курт успел уже окончательно обмякнуть вокруг его члена, впуская в себя Блейна глубже и глубже; мышцы в его бёдрах расслаблялись сами собой. Курт был стопроцентно уверен, что единственной оставшейся твёрдой частью его тела был его член, слегка вздрагивавший с каждым жёстким рывком Блейна.

— Правильно, солнце, — прошептал Блейн. — Расслабляйся.

Курт едва ли мог разобрать, что тот говорил. Курт даже не понимал, что впадал в транс — и, прошу заметить, самый сладкий на свете транс, — пока окончательно в него не впал, по ощущениям будто находясь в полудрёме и видя волшебный сон, где всё вокруг мягкое и пушистое, но одновременно твёрдое. Как противоположность ночному кошмару: смесь реальности и фантазии в самом лучшем (а не худшем) её варианте.

— Блейн, — прошептал Курт в бреду, в состоянии разглядеть неразборчивые очертания комнаты, почувствовать некое движение и разобрать непонятные звуки, но не способный ничего толком уловить.

Курт даже не догадывался, что колени его к тому моменту расслабленно разъехались, локти обессиленно свисали, а эрекция вовсю размазывала по коже дивана естественную смазку, пока Блейн служил ему единственной опорой. Всё, что имело значение — это бесконечная воздушная пелена, бережно укутавшая все его мысли и эмоции, пока тело получало удовольствие из совершенно посторонних источников, — источников, которые Курту были неподвластны.

А Блейну были подвластны. Блейн о нём заботился. Курту не о чем было волноваться.

До него начали отдалённо доноситься шлепки кожи о кожу, когда Блейн стал входить в него всё резче и живее, посылая искры удовольствия, прорезавшиеся через окутавший его туман.

Курт давно уж потерял счёт времени, но всё равно мог догадаться, что Блейн был близко.

— Кончи в меня, — прошептал Курт, теряясь в ритме их тел.

— Курт, — заскулил Блейн, и через мгновение сжал член шатена в кулак, снова задурманивая его сознание, накрыв его расходившимися по паху волнами удовольствия.

Как ни странно, изливание на спинку кожаного дивана было как раз тем, что выкинуло Курта из сабспейса.

По ощущением это было как достижение оргазма, с одним только отличием, что задом наперёд: начиная с кульминации и плавно переходя в эскалацию, и к моменту его самого начала Курт уже успел окончательно прийти в сознание, замечая первым делом свой проступивший пот; тот факт, что они все ещё были практически полностью одеты; как были переплетены их пальцы; и как брюнет был всё ещё глубоко-глубоко внутри него.

Когда Блейн, уткнувшись к нему в шею, кончил с еле слышным приглушенным вздохом, Курт едва ли что-либо почувствовал, задумываясь на секунду, играл ли оргазм большую роль, когда вхождение в транс ощущалось настолько невероятно.

Лениво моргая, Курт с опозданием осознал, что его всего трясло:

— Как-то странно себя чувствую.

— Всё в порядке: ты просто ещё не до конца пришёл в себя. Главное — слушай мой голос, хорошо? — потянулся Блейн за чем-то, но не отстраняясь от Курта, что было хорошим знаком. Шатен был уверен, что единственным якорем, удерживающим его сейчас в сознании, являлся физический контакт с Блейном. — Вот, держи, — предложил Блейн ему маленькую упаковку с клюквенно-яблочным соком, на которую Курт с благодарностью набросился и поглотил сладкое содержимое. Стоило жидкости блаженно улечься в его желудке, как в голове всё моментально прояснилось.

— Спасибо.

Блейн, будучи всё это время внутри Курта, стал тихонечко выходить, пока тот окончательно не свыкся с чувством пустоты, но не оставляя Курта без каких-либо прикосновений надолго: совсем скоро шатен почувствовал, как Блейн принялся нежно протирать его влажной салфеткой между половинками и вдоль ляжек, а после чего — аккуратно застёгивать и приводить в исходное состояние его одежду. Затем они умастились вместе на том самом диване — спина Курта к груди Блейна — и снова переплели пальцы.

Блейн оставил у Курта на линии челюсти тёплый поцелуй:

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Устало. Защищённо. Не уходи пока, ладно?

— Я никуда не ухожу, — заверил его Блейн. — Тепло? Холодно?

— Хорошо, — промурлыкал Курт, сильнее прижимаясь спиной к тёплой груди Блейна, — так хорошо, — и чувствуя кожей его улыбку.

— Засыпай. Как проснёшься, можем поговорить. Если хочешь.

Курт уже был в двух шагах от того, чтобы провалиться в сон.

*

Разбудил Курта Блейн, что навалился на него и, крепко удерживая под собой, принялся покрывать его пробуждающими поцелуями.

— Ммм… — сонно промычал Курт в поцелуй, податливо открывая рот.

— Ты тут? — спросил Блейн.

— Как долго я спал?

— Около часа.

Чувствуя боль в теле, Курт слегка потянулся и услышал хруст в спине. Но, если не считать этого, он ощущал себя божественно. Что и озвучил Блейну.

— Только кушать хочется, — добавил он, на что Блейн улыбнулся, уткнувшись носом ему под подбородком.

— Я заказал нам пиццу, если ты не против. Как раз протеина и углеводов: подумал, что тебе понадобится что-нибудь питательное.

— Да, в самый раз, — ответил Курт, привстав в попытке подняться. — Дашь мне пару секунд?

— Конечно, — поспешил Блейн отодвинуться на противоположный конец дивана. На штанах у него виднелись высохшие пятна смазки и, пускай Блейн и застегнул их ещё тогда, Курт не мог не заметить, что он всё ещё не одел обратно ремень. Уставившись на перекинутый через подлокотник дивана сказанный ремень, Курт залился краской.

Воспоминание о том, как Блейн накрыл его согнутое тело своим и трахал Курта до сáмой потери сознания, всё ещё не утратило своей свежести.

Посидев какое-то время в тишине, Курт, наконец, собрался с мыслями подать голос:

— И оно так каждый раз? Выпадение… из реальности?

— Такое бывает, — ответил Блейн, — но не всегда. Я думаю, тебе это просто было нужно. Иногда такая нужда отсутствует. Иногда присутствует, но не так важна.

Курт кивнул, чувствуя себя лениво и расслабленно:

— Мы с тобой начинаем наши отношения как-то задом наперёд.

Блейн расплылся в улыбке:

— У нас есть с тобой в запасе столько времени, сколько мы пожелаем. Я просто хотел дать тебе то, в чём ты нуждался сегодня. Хотел доказать тебе, что я… что я могу отвечать твоим потребностям. Серьёзно, Курт. Я могу восполнить любую твою нужду и исполнить любое твоё желание двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Это всё, что я хочу делать.

Курт снова залился румянцем, переплетая их пальцы:

— Может, начнём с того, чтобы делать друг друга счастливыми на короткие промежутки времени по ходу дня?

— Думаю, это мне по силам, — одарил его Блейн искристой улыбкой.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Сиквел** доступен [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263946).


End file.
